It's My Fault
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Vitani wants to go to the pride lands to just look around while Kovu follows only to bump into the prince and princess of the pride lands. They come back after a bit of playing only to have their mother waiting for them with an angry look..rest inside


**Arashi: This is an Au oneshot if Kopa is alive and part of Simba's pride. Other then have it slight hints about Vitani's past and idea of possible parentage if Zira isn't her real mother.**

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I only own the plot which means no money is made of this fic.**

It's My Fault

Summary: Vitani wants to go to the pride lands to just look around while Kovu follows only to bump into the prince and princess of the pride lands. They come back after a bit of playing only to have their mother waiting for them with an angry look which Kovu claims it's his idea instead of his sister's.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes flutters open on a tannish fur cub with hints of orange wakes up seeing her mother is gone and the usual baby-sitter for her and the slightly dark brown fur cub sleeping besides her snores in his sleep. 'Silly Nuka,' the cub thought sarcastically looking carefully at her lanky older brother. His slightly messy man still coming in and dirty fur which makes it more of the ashy grey instead of the slightly grey and brownish-red fur as it use to be. 'He should groom himself better.' The cub shakes her head leaving the warmth of her slightly younger brother Kovu who stirs next to her looking at him with confusion.

"Vitani where are you going?" The outland prince asks haughtily getting the she cub to grind her teeth not in the mod to deal with the chosen one.

"Out for some fresh air," Vitani answers hoping it would settle his curiosity but to her luck it didn't.

"And where would that be?"

Should she include him in her plans of checking out the pride lands that supposedly have been her rightful home. She gazes at the slightly smaller cub seeing he's determine to know. She sighs with annoyance replying, "Thinking of exploring the pride lands."

"Sounds cool," Kovu comments grinning cockily. "Can I come with? Promise not to rat to Nuka or mother about this."

Vitani grins nodding loving it when they can gang up on Nuka even if he sometimes doesn't deserve it but its mother's orders they have to follow. The two cubs leave the warmth of the termite mound keeping an eye out for any of the lionesses in the pride that may be near by. It seems most are looking for some food and not paying any attention to them. They run to the border where the river is between the outlands and the lush lands of the pride lands. Vitani gazes back to see if they are followed and grins to see they aren't.

"Hey Vitani look at the log," Kovu points to the log that's one of the routes to go between the Pride Lands and Outlands which she grins at him.

"Not bad Chosen one," Vitani states ignoring the annoyed look Kovu gives her making her grin cheekily glad to accomplish the first thing on her usual list about bugging her younger brother.

A thought cross her mind about the so called rumors that Kovu or her isn't really Zira's cubs which confuse the tan cub. How could she not be her mother? She never questions this since it doesn't matter. Its not like it would make her change her mind so it should be nothing for her to worry about. Pushing these thoughts away she walks across the log with Kovu right behind her as both stare open mouth at the lush green grass in front of them.

The two make sure not to make a sound as they leave the log and the land they call home to explore the beauty that's known as the pride lands. What the two siblings didn't know that the princes and princess of the pride lands are out and about for a relaxing day. The eldest of the three offers to watch his siblings since he won't be able to take the throne due to the fact he's only the king's son from another lioness who came and drop him off then left him. His orange eyes gazes around making sure the area is safe before laying in the grass shooing off his younger siblings.

"Hey Tanabi," The peachy fur cub calls getting the said brother to look at her with a raise brow.

:"Yes Kiara," Tanabi ask pushing back the black tuff that's getting bigger on his head out of his eyes glancing near by to see Kopa is batting at some grass making him grin finding it adorable.

"Thanks for taking me and Kopa out today," Kiara replies getting the yellow fur cub with a brown tuff and bright blue-green eyes to smile widely.

"Yeah big brother," Kopa answers nuzzling his older brother who gently swipes at the two youngsters.

"Go ahead and play you two. I'll be practicing my hunting skills on some mice near by so I'm able to see you," Tanabi assures his siblings who nod gratefully as they begin to wrestle in the tall green grass. Once out of slight earshot but within sight the older cub mutters, "Got to love them."

Kopa and Kiara continue to wrestle and trying to pin the other only to go down a hill which their brother didn't see since he had his eyes on some mice. The two cubs roll on hitting tan and brown fur cubs by accident. The four cubs groan from pain. Kiara blinks staring at green eyes before back pedaling and fighting the blush of embarrassment. Kopa on the other hand is intrigue by the blue eyes of the tan fur she cub.

"Hi," Kopa greets hoping to receive an answer. "I'm Kopa and this is my sister Kiara. What are your guys' names"

"I'm Kovu," The brown fur cub exclaims puffing out his chest only to get hit in the arm and glares at his sister.

"Name's Vitani," Vitani answers then tilts her head. "You guys live here?"

"Yup," Kiara answers grinning. "We are the prince and princess of the pride lands. Let me go get our older brother Tanabi so he can meet you guys as well."

She runs up the hill calling out Tanabi's name as the outlander cubs pale slightly hearing they are talking with the royal cubs. If their mother finds out they are in so much trouble. Vitani and Kovu tries not to gulp as they see a slightly older cub then the two they just meet with a golden fur, a black tuff of a tiny mane going down his neck and bright orange hue eyes who raise a brow spotting them. Vitani would have guess this cub is probably a bit younger then Nuka but not much

"Hello," Tanabi said noting the two cubs are probably from the outlands though not going anything about it figuring they are curious.

"Hi," Kovu and Vitani answers shyly gazing at the other wondering what the older cub is going to do.

They notice he look towards Kopa and Kiara asking them, "I'm going get a drink of water. Don't wonder to far and stay with in this area."

The two younger siblings nod in understanding waving to their older brother who walks off leaving them alone. Kopa looks towards the outlander cubs with a curious look and ask innocently, "Want to play tag?"

"Play?" Kovu ask looking confuse at such a strange word earning shock looks.

Kiara decides to explain as the best she could. She use Kopa as a demonstration as she pounces on him and they begin to roll and tumble before she takes off running and he goes after her trying to touch her. Vitani could see the happiness and fun the two siblings are having. She looks at Kovu as the two pridelanders walk to them and she whispers, "I think that's what they mean by playing. Its to have fun."

"Strange but interesting," Kovu remarks earning a hum of agreement.

"So you guys want to try?" Kopa ask not making any attempt to make fun of them. Then a better idea comes to mind which would be better for everyone. "We can have mock fights and wrestling."

"That sounds like fun," Vitani answers crouching down and tackles Kopa making him swat at her playfully.

Before long the four cubs begin to have fun with their mock fighting and wrestling which Tanabi comes not so long watching the group grinning. He joins in from time to time. For the first time in their lives Kovu and Vitani finally understands what it means to have fun. They hope they could have some more of this before they have to go back.

Tanabi looks up frowning before telling his siblings, "Its time to go home you two."

"Aww!" The two younger cubs groan and sulks which he grins at them.

"It's probably time for lunch," the older cub states hearing their stomach growl.

Kovu and Vitani glance at each other then look at the sun is to see it is indeed close to lunch with means they spent quite a bit of the morning in the pride lands meaning their mother must be back. They are going to be in so much trouble if they don't leave son.

"We have to go," Kovu replies trying not to imagine his mother's look of anger.

"Yeah," Vitani adds nodding to her brother.

"Hope to see you tomorrow or some time soon," Kopa and Kiara answers heading back to pride rock letting Tanabi to usher them away.

Kovu and Vitani run to the log hoping their mother isn't there but to their luck she is and on the side of the pride land glaring at them. She growls out, "Whose idea of leaving the pride lands?"

Vitani about to answer its her idea when Kovu reply looking sheepish, "Its my fault mother. I decide to drag Vitani so we can scout the area."

Zira looks at her son closely then shakes her head angry and disappointed with him. She begins lecturing them both none the less not seeing Vitani mouth to the outlander prince, "Thanks."

"No problem," He mouths back as the two shares a smile before having looks of somber knowing its time for their punishment which wouldn't out weigh the fact they had a fun day.

* * *

**Arashi: I couldn't resist the idea of Tanabi being future. I decide to have him more as Simba's son and his mother is a random lioness. I decide to let him have a mix of Simba's side of the family like Scar and Ahadi obviously having black mane which is a gene he carries. Zira she's one I'm rather mix feelings about since don't think I have her in character despite the little scene she has. Please read and review.**


End file.
